Lady of the Darkness
by Sebas-chan001
Summary: An unexpected visitor arrives at the Phantomhive estate. The guest is none other than Sebastian's younger sister, who he has kept silent about. Until now, that is.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, this story that you are about to read came into my mind 3 years ago. This was my first ever anime dream, and when I told one of my friends this she said to write it out. So I am. Enjoy and review, that's all I got left!

...

It started out like any other regular day at the Phantomhive estate. The servants were too occupied with fooling around, and having a grand ole time to not getting their work completed. To be more precise, they were leaving all their duties to the head butler, Sebastian. His reaction was always the same no matter what the occasion, or the excuse was. Annoyed, thoroughly annoyed, and stressed to all limits. Even though he was one hell of a butler, he never enjoyed doing the work of four people, which included himself. Though, no matter how much he wished the servants could do their tasks like he, and their master wanted, he knew that he had no choice but to complete them. The raven haired butler sighed as he prepared to complete everyone's chore yet again, his eyes glaring at the laughing servants, his mind running the thought of dealing with them once and for all. After all, if he doesn't complete the task, then no one will.

The clouds had now began to roll across the what was once blue skies. Everyone took note of this sudden change, but no one understood it more then the butler himself. His copper like eyes widened in what he proclaimed was disbelief.

"Someone is coming..." were the words he said as the clouds continued to get darker. "Someone that must be acquainted with me. But who would have figured out where I am, and why would they come here? Who is coming? Why...this all doesn't make sense..."

There was a faint knock on the door that caught everyone by surprise. The sound confused all who dwelled inside, for it had appeared so sudden to them. Sebastian was opening the door within that very instant. Once the doors were opened, and the mysterious knocker was revealed. The demon stared at the figure in shock, "There's no way.." he whispered quietly to himself, his mind determined that the figure was nothing more but an illusion.

A women is what stood at the door step. Her hair was black, and it hung straight to her chin. Her eyes were bright like the morning light with a brown-red color, just like Sebastian's. Her skin was soft, and fair. The color of ivory, the promise of a ghost if it were to take a human's body.

"Hello there." She spoke calmly, her voice was by far lower then any girl. "I was wondering if this was the house of Phantomhive."

"This is.." the raven answered uneasily, "Do you have a meeting with my master, Earl Phantomhive?" she shook her head daintily, her eyes not once leaving Sebastian.

"I was searching for someone...someone who works here."

"And who may that be?" He opened the door a bit more, allowing her to see everyone who could see the door, and everyone who could see the door could see her.

"Where could I find a man named Sebastian?" The puzzled look once again struck the butler's face.

"That is I... I am Sebastian.."

"Of course! Why didn't I notice that sooner?!" The atmosphere around her changed. The faintest blush swept across her face, her reddish eyes brightened, and the softest smile formed on her lips. "Finally, at long last, after all of my searching... I finally found you..dearest brother."

"BROTHER?!"


	2. Chapter 2

Hello to anyone who still want to read this, I'd like to inform you that I'm Alive! I'm Alive~ oh yeah, between the good and bad's where you'll find me! REACHIN FOR HEAVEN! XD But in all things serious I've been supper busy...so behind on my stories it's not funny. So here's a quick update.

And to top this all off, I don't own black butler. Enjoy.

...

"BROTHER?!" The remaining servants yelled in disbelief. Just the word passing their lips startled them.

"Well, that was completely unexpected." Ciel finally decided to speak. He had left his office to see what was causing all this commotion.

"Mr. Sebastian, is she really your sister?" Mei-rin asked as she adjusted her glasses, not willing to trust her poor vision.

"Yes, but it has been so long since we've seen each other. I'm afraid I didn't recognize her as quickly as I would have."

"I don't know how you couldn't recognize me. We resemble each other quite nicely!" She was right, her physical features represent Sebastian's in many ways. Smooth ivory skin, crimson-brown eyes, jet black hair, she's the female form of the Phantomhive butler.

"Well, I'm not sure why your sister is here, or how long she'll be staying with us. So, for the time being, she will stay in your bedroom." The Phantomhive earl spoke once again, receiving a bow from his loyal servant. "And while I'm at it, mei-rin could use a hand. She shall be her new assistant for the time being."

"Yes, my lord." Quickly taking what little belongings she bestowed, Sebastian swiftly moved across the hardwood floor until the siblings reached the elder's room.

"It still amazes me that Sebastian has a younger sister." the clutz of a maid spoke to the nuisance of a chef. "I mean, he's never talked about her before.." she paused for a moment in self contemplation, resting her maroon haired head on one index finger. "Now that I think about it... We don't know much abut Mr. Sebastian at all."

"Maybe that's what he wanted." Bard, the incompetent cook, replied as he drew his hand closer towards another tempting smoke.

"Perhaps.." Mei-rin hummed lowly, "But aren't you the slightest bit interested in wondering what else Mr. Sebastian is hiding from us."

"I think that he'll tell us if he wants to. If he doesn't confess, it's none of our business." The master and maid both nodded in agreement.

"I think you should both get to work." Earl Phantomhive said sternly. "You two have enough work to keep you both busy for awhile. A new guest shouldn't distract you that much. Get back to your duties." the boy instructed.

"Yes sir!" The remaining servants said as they saluted their beloved master. As the earl strode back to his study, Mei-rin and Bard set out to complete their chores. Just like their master had said, one new guest should not distract them from completing their duties.


	3. Chapter 3

The light patter of rain scattered across the manor, it's atmosphere was now deemed dark and gloomy. Not a single candle was lit in the entire premises which gave the place a dark feeling lurking in it's air.

"I see no point in doing laundry today." Mei-rin said to herself as she stared out into the gray sky. "It'll just stay wet..but what else can I do?" Boredom taking over, the magenta haired maid walked quietly down the halls. "Let's see, I can see how my new assistant is doing!" Her mind was liking that idea almost immediately. "I can see if she'll give me more information on Mr. Sebastian~!" Heat rose into her cheeks, which caused her glasses to fog, the thought of a young Sebastian ran through her mind. With her new plan to waste time set in mind, the clumsy maid walked down the silent halls until she found her target. The target was spotted in the laundry room, her curious eyes roaming around the washing machine, studying the device intently.

"Hello.." Mei-rin spoke softly, as if not to spook her. "We never really had the chance to introduce ourselves." she was now inside the white laundry room, face to face with the new girl. "Hello, my name is Mei-rin. I was hired by your brother to work here as our one, and only maid." She held out her hand, waiting eagerly for Sebastian's sister to grasp it.

"How do you do, Mei-rin." The sibling of the butler spoke elegantly. "My name is Cecilia. It's a pleasure to meet you." she took the hand of the maid, and shook it, a smile forming on her face.

"The pleasure is all mine." Mei-rin chimed, "After all, you are helping me with my work. I should be more courteous towards you. Not the other way around."

"That's correct, you should."

"Pardon?" Mei-rin released the grip on her hands, confusion struck every inch of her being.

"On my way to my brother's chamber, he told me what exactly you do. By what he told me, it seems like he's the one who does all the work around here."

"Wait a minute..."

"I've never seen the chef at work, and the gardener is still hidden from my sight, so I don't know why they're nuisances to this estate. But, I can see the reasons for why you're such a clutz."

"What are you saying?" The maid asked, her voice almost sounding crushed, and hurt.

"What I'm suggesting is that your breasts are one of the culprits to this."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means that you have large breasts. You're a cow, as I'd like to call it. I thought that couldn't be more obvious." a smirk formed on Cecilia's lips after completing the sentence that almost brought the maid to tears.

"I know I've made a lot of mistakes." she said softly, "I know I make more messes then I should. But that gives you no reason to call me a clutz!"

"Ooh, I see. Then I'd like to give you my sincerest apology." Cecilia walked past Mei-rin, and as she did so, she extended her foot, tripping the other female in the room. "I'm sorry that you're such a nuisance, and that you can't even manage balancing on your own two feet." She chuckled lowly as her eyes filled with the sight of Mei-rin on her hands and knees.

"I'm not a nuisance.." she said to herself, taking off her glasses swiftly.

"What was that?"

"I'm not a nuisance!" She rose to her feet, drawing two guns out of her uniform. Cecilia's smirk grew as she saw how things were turning out. Loaded guns pointed at her, a different look in the maid's brown eyes, things were starting to get interesting.

"Sure you aren't." Cecilia purred lowly, she wanted to run. She wanted to be chased, and she wanted mei-rin to chase her. In procedure to get what she wanted, the petite women ripped of the bottom of they gray dress she currently had on. She ripped the fabric until the dress barely touched her knees, allowing her legs to move more freely. She took the gray material that was in her hand, and tossed it at the irritated female, making her body snap with rage. Liking what she was seeing, Cecilia bolted down the hall, making this the icing on Mei-rin's pissed-to-no-end cake.


End file.
